


Musings at Dawn

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan watches his wife sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Wheel of Time or its characters. This is set during Winter's Heart.

**Musings at Dawn**

Lan was content to watch his wife sleep for now. It had been a late night last night, and he had worn her out. She would need a chance to recover. He had plans for this morning. Nynaeve might be a lioness when she was awake, but she was very kittenish in sleep. She was curled around him, her dark hair fanning across the bed. His wife. His _mashiara_ , though perhaps she was no longer quite that. Nynaeve was still beloved of his heart and soul, but she was no longer lost to him. She would never be again while he lived.

Ewgene had known what she was doing when she gave him the task of keeping Nynaeve al'Maera safe. Myrelle would not have been able to keep him alive. Nynaeve would. For one thing, protecting her was something that he did as naturally as breathing. His instinct was to protect Nynaeve. It was something that had caused him more than a little consternation, in part because she made it so difficult at times. He had not expected the petite young woman he had meant in Emond's Field to become so integral to him. And truthfully, he hadn't quite known what to do about it. Lan hadn't even realized what was happening until that moment of hesitation between protecting Moiraine or Nynaeve.

No, Nynaeve had slowly worked her way into his heart without him noticing, and once he did notice, Lan would admit that he had not exactly handled it in the best way. He should have kept on as he started and kept her away from himself. Her heart would have been safer that way. But Lan had been unable to keep his distance from her. He reached out to touch his ring, still worn around Nynaeve's neck. It had taken him insisting for her to take it, but she had kept it. It clearly meant something to her. He knew it had been another one of those mixed signals he had sent her.

Like his outburst when he had learned she was going to Tanchico. That had shaken him badly. The idea that his Nynaeve would there without him to protect her. He knew she would find trouble. She always seemed to. His loyalties had been split, and though he had never admitted to either her or Moiraine, in the moment if he had to chose, it would have been Nynaeve. But she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him break his vows, and he loved her for it. She had the strength he needed when didn't have it. Nynaeve also had a way of getting what she wanted no matter what.

Like their wedding. His lips twitched into a grin. Lan doubted Nynaeve had known what she was getting into when she had insisted that they were married immediately. The Sea Folk's wedding customs had taken them both by surprise. He wasn't going to complain though. The results were more than worth it for them both. Lan didn't know how long they would have together. These were not the safest of times, and he had commitments that would keep. But as long as he was able, Lan would protect Nynaeve with his life.

Nynaeve shifted in her sleep, moving closer to him. Lan ran a gentle hand over her hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and Lan smiled down at her. He could wonder at the future later. Right now he was going to enjoy this moment for his wife. And maybe she'd be late for her duties this morning.


End file.
